


Dancing - Heliot

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Heliot [7]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, EVERY JOEY RICHTER CHARACTER IS BI, F/M, Heliot - Freeform, Oneshot, She uses she/her, ernest is smooth, ernest knows her secret, mary ann and george are the same person, mary ann doesnt know how, maybe ill reveal how later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Basically, Ernest teaches Mary Ann to dance at a party. While she is dressed as George Eliot. And they're just friends.
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/George Eliot, Ernest Hemingway/Mary Ann Evans
Series: draco's Heliot [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817368
Kudos: 11





	Dancing - Heliot

**Author's Note:**

> 'Of course he could dance, he was the one who taught her. "Madam, I am an expert in the art of the contradanza."'
> 
> \- The Oval Portrait Changes Everything, Pt. 2.

"Mr. Eliot, may I have this dance?" Mary Ann looked at Ernest sharply. "Need I remind you I am a man?"

"I don't mind being with a man."

"No?"

"Never seemed to bother Wilde."

"Oscar-?"

"Mhm. We've never slept together, if that's what you're thinking. But you understand my meaning."

"... Yes, I suppose. I just didn't know you fancied men."

"I do, darling. I do indeed." His eyes flew down her body and met hers again. "Or women. Either. Any."

"Alright, then," Mary Ann said, rather stiffly.

"So, will you give me this dance?"

"I..." She looked away, to the other dancing couples. "I can't."

"Not even as friends?"

"What else would it be?" She looked back at him. Ernest hesitated a second, and then said smoothly, "Would you give me a reason? Otherwise, I might think you can't dance."

Mary Ann pressed her lips together and looked at the floor. Ernest arched an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

"I never learned," Mary Ann said coolly. Ernest thrust his hand a little closer to her. "Let me teach you, it's simple."

She looked around again. "Here?"

"Where else?"

"There's... There's a lot of people."

"You're afraid to embarrass yourself," he teased.

"... I'm not afraid."

"No worries, darling. Come, out here."

She took his hand and he led her to a corridor, just outside the room. It was empty, tall, arching ceilings, and wide. Windows lined one wall, looking out into a garden, lit by the moon and stars. It contrasted against the opposite wall's flickering warm candles.

Ernest turned to her on a dime and held out a hand. Mary Ann took it uncertainly and he laughed. She flushed and he said quickly, "I'm not laughing at you, darling. Here, give me your other hand - we're not making a publishing deal, we want to dance. Good, and other hand on my shoulder."

She flinched when he put his hand on her waist. Ernest stopped. "If you really don't want to, we won't. I'm not going to bite."

She relaxed into his hand a little more and adjusted her hand on his shoulder. He held her other hand in his firmly, and she could feel the warmth from the one on her waist even through her suit. "Good, and here we go. Ready?"

"Uh-"

"This way first, follow me, 3, 4, and here." Mary Ann followed his graceful movements awkwardly, half stumbling on every other step and stepping on his feet several times. Ernest laughed again. "Just relax, it isn't torture, is it? Mirror me."

Mary Ann looked down between them to copy his footwork and stepped on his feet much less.

"See? You're doing it, darling, you're dancing."

She laughed nervously. "Yep..."

"Ready?"

"Wha- ah!" Ernest pulled her close to his body and dipped her low. Mary Ann clung to him, flushed. She felt his fingers spread out on her lower back to support her and his brown eyes were sparkling with mischief. A couple strands of hair fell into his face, making him look more boyish. He was smirking when they straightened back up. "I guess I could have given you more warning..."

"A bit!"

"Aren't we going to keep dancing?"

Mary Ann realized they were just standing there, very, very close together. Ernest smiled down at her as she stepped back. "Alright. No more unexpected dips or spins or... anything."

"Just plain old dancing," he promised. They started again. "See? You're loads better already."

"I guess..."

"You really are, sweetheart."

"What's with all the pet names?"

"I have a flirtatious reputation to uphold."

"Yes, but... with me?"

He shrugged. "With anyone. With everyone."

"Even friends."

"... yep." He sighed. "Even friends."

Mary Ann smiled and he smiled back. Soon, the song came to an end and he let go of her. "Thank you for that dance." He said it sincerely, quietly, and it caught Mary Ann off guard because it didn't seem quite him - but then he smirked at her. "A drink?"

"Sure. It is hot. I don't know how anyone dances in dresses, though, tripping over those things."

"Mm. It's alright once you get used to it."

"Wh- You-"

"Spoilers." He winked and practically strutted away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm really happy you guys are enjoying the Heliot, I love writing these lovesick fools. I have ideas for them, I need to write stuff, but I'll keep it coming. Tysm, seriously, I love youuu!


End file.
